1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing an electronic album and replaying the electronic album.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as various digital image techniques have developed, it has become possible to capture photographs or moving images using diverse digital devices, including digital cameras, camcorders and cellular phones which generate digital image data.
Just as related art photographs formed by printing a film, image data generated by digital devices can be printed on photographic paper or other forms of paper so as to be used like related art photographs. Additionally, image data can be stored on a storage medium to be used as an electronic album.
The electronic album service allows image data in a digital file form to be displayed on a screen and a user to directly edit the image data using an editing program. Here, the image data is stored in a built-in memory or a removable memory.
An electronic album can store a larger number of photographs than a related art album, and, in particular, can store a large quantity of image data on a compact disc (CD). Accordingly, an electronic album is convenient to carry and takes up a smaller space than a related art album.
Additionally, as electronic album functions have diversified, electronic albums have become capable of storing not only image data but also audio data, so it is possible to provide users with various services.
However, if a user desires to use both image data and audio data on the electronic album, he or she needs to enter not only a command to display the image data but also a separate command to output the audio data.